Frozen the Ice Queen and Her Faithful Servant: Refreshing Cold
by CH1996
Summary: It's hot during summer in Arendell and Eva wants to go play in the water


It was a hot summer day in Arendell and the princess Eva was looking out a window towards the ocean

"Man Siberius it's so hot out today" she said to the white Siberian husky that was laying down next to her. His ears perked up when he heard his name. " hey do you think mommy and daddy will take us swimming if we ask them" she asked her dog excited. The dog stood up and started wagging his tail excited now

" ruff ruff" the dog barked

" c'mon Siberius let's go ask" Eva said as she started running

Eva and Siberius ran all the way to the throne room where her parents spent most of their time as King and Queen. Eva reached the door and jumped towards the doorknob in an attempt to open the door but she couldn't reach it. Just then one of the castle staff a butler with slicked back black hair and narrow red eyes named Sebastian walked by.

" Sebby Sebby!" Eva called to the butler

" why good morning Princess Eva is there something I can assist you with?" He asked

" can you open this door for me?" She asked " I'm too short to reach the doorknob"

" of course Princess" Sebastian said as he opened the door to the throne room " will that be all"

"Yep thanks Sebby" Eva said with a bright smile

Eva ran into the throne room towards her parents sitting at their thrones

" mommy daddy!" She cried out excited

" what is Eva" Cyrus said as his daughter reached them

" can we go swimming?" Eva asked looking up at them

" swimming?" Elsa asked " why do you want to go swimming Eva dear"

" because it's so hot out today" Eva said

" I suppose we can do that" Cyrus said as he smiled at his daughter

" really?" Eva asked excitedly

"Ya it sounds fun" Cyrus said

" yay!" Eva shouted

" why don't you go and put a swimsuit on Eva dear and meet us at the door ok?" Elsa asked her daughter

" ok!" She said " c'mon Siberius" she said to her dog and the two ran off

" she certainly is a lively girl" Cyrus said

" she reminds me of Anna" Elsa said

Cyrus placed his hand on top of Elsa's and lightly squeezed it. Elsa wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes

" well we should probably go get changed" Elsa said to her husband as she stood up

" ya" Cyrus said

Eva ran through her large home towards the main door she was wearing a one piece red swimsuit. She reached the doors and saw her parents waiting for her. Elsa was wearing a pale blue bikini under a light blue coat, Cyrus was wearing a black pair of swim trunks with a black snowflake on it. and a red shirt Cyrus had siberius on his leash.

" Mommy! Daddy!" Eva shouted excited to go to the ocean " I'm ready!"

" well lets go shall we" Elsa said with a smile

" Ok!" Eva said

The three of them walked down to the small shore that Elsa and Cyrus had ran from so many years ago. Eva ran into the water and started splashing, Cyrus leaned down to Siberius and unclipped his leash

" Go on boy" he said as the dog took off running towards Eva into the lake. Cyrus sat down on the sand , took his shirt off and looked up at the sky

" Been a while since we've been here hasn't it Elsa" Cyrus said looking over at Elsa

" Ya" Elsa said looking down at the the sand with a red face

" Something wrong Elsa your face is all red" Cyrus said as he placed his palm against Elsa's forehead

" No no I-I'm fine" Elsa said her blush intensifying ' Oh man Cyrus looks so hot wearing those shorts' Elsa thought to herself ' i can barely look at him without getting all hot and bothered' she thought ' dammit Elsa calm down you've seen him naked you can look at him like this' she looked over at Cyrus and saw his innocent looking face and immediately looked away

' oh god he's adding an adorable look to his gorgeous body' she thought ' i can barely look at him without getting all hot and bothered and Eva is right over there god when we get to the castle i am going to rock his world'

' damn Elsa has nice legs' Cyrus thought to himself

The two sat at the beach watching Eva play in the water. Eva turned to her parents and yelled at them

" Mommy Daddy!" she said " C'mon lets play"

" Ok sweetie" Elsa said as she stood up taking her coat, she ran into the water and started to lightly splash Eva. Eva giggled loudly whenever Elsa would splash her.

" Daddy come on" Eva shouted to her dad

" Ya Cyrus come on" Elsa shouted

" all right all right" Cyrus said

He ran out into the ocean and jumped towards the girls making a big splash. Eva giggled the loudest she had all day.

The family played for many hours but eventually Eva got tired and wanted to go home so they were walking back to the castle. Eva was riding on Cyrus's back passed out drooling on to his shirt. Elsa looked over at Cyrus and her daughter and it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen

" Hey Cyrus" she said

" Ya what is it" Cyrus said

" Lets have another baby" Elsa said calmly.

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS FTW! ( IF ANYONE CAN FIND THE CAMEO IN HERE I WILL DO A STORY REQUEST PM ME WITH YOUR GUESS AND REQUEST WHEN YOU FIGURE IT OUT AND THE FIRST ONE I GET WINS)**


End file.
